High School drama
by Death's little side kick
Summary: This is what COULD happen when you send Gundam pilots to school.
1. Spaceman Shinigami

Raven: standard disclaimer stuff, I don't own anything, owning a website is hectic enough.

What Happens When You Send Gundam Pilots to High School

Chp.1: Preventer Shinigami

(Special appearance from Noin and Zechs, who TRY to get Duo out of bed)

Duo's side alarm goes of at 6 o clock waking Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre. He still kept sleeping.

_"Fearless preventer Shinigami, lands on an unknown colony near planet earth in his ever –so –cool Gundam Deathscythe. He sees an unknown being with a cheap pink, cotton ruffled uniform approach, but because of the blinding light, our hero barely makes out who the unknown being is, is it friendly or hostile, so he takes out his ever-so-cool Shades and looks so ever-so-cool in his uniform and shades"_

"WAKE UP DUO YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL" Noin yelled at the braided teen (in her pink ruffled robe) who was shielding his eyes because of the sudden exposure to light. Zechs came and dragged Duo of the bed.

"_Unquestionably hostile"_ Duo still kept on dreaming as preventer Shinigami who was tied with energy bonds with a hideous creature with long white hair dragging him to somewhere unknown.

_"Great scythes, our hero is being sent to a manual labor site by the alien called Ozzies" _

"GO…TO…SCHOOL" Noin strained to push Duo out the door. 

"How come Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre haven't shown up" Duo complained hanging upside down from the door, pushing at its sides, with Noin pushing him out

"HEERO, TROWA, WUFEI AND QUATRE LEFT FOR SCHOOL AT 6 AM, NOW YOU HAVE TO TAKE THE SCHOOL BUS" Noin said throwing Duo out the door. He stood there with an annoyed expression until a bulb lighted on his head, it flickered at first.

_"But Preventer Shinigami dashed out of site at the last microsecond_" Duo thought to himself still in dreamland.

"There's the bus, but why don't I see Duo" Noin asked herself as Zechs came down.

_"Preventer Shinigami escapes"_ Duo thought with triumph as he ran away.

"Did you see Duo get on the bus?" Zechs asked looking the window.

"No! Why" Noin asked.

"Because something just darted behind that tree, see isn't that Duo" Zechs said pointing.

_"Great Thermal Scythes the Ozzies have spotted our favorite hero, but lucky preventer Shinigami brought along the emergency inflatable Gundam Deathscythe"_

"DUO, DUO, GET BACK HERE" Noin cried chasing after him with a spatula.

"_Preventer Shinigami gets away, but what's this, the Ozzies chase him, but his Gundam Deathscythe will get him out of this fix"_

"DUO GET BACK HERE" Noin cried angrily. 

"_Preventer Shinigami blasts the twin buster rifle borrowed from Wing Zero"_ Duo thought launching series of snowballs at Noin. Who shielded herself with the spatula?

"YOU'E DIGGING YOUR OWN GRAVE BUSTER" Noin said jumping over a bush and tackling Duo to the ground. She beat him up with the now bent spatula.

"What do you have to say about yourself, you'll be late" Noin said as she threw him in the back seat all wounded.

"GIVE ME EMANCIPATION OR GIVE MY DEATH OZZIE QUEEN" Duo yelled crossing his arms.

"Mighty strong words kid! You'll be dead before I'm through with you, and call me Noin, GOT IT OR I'LL FEED YOU TO THE VULTURES!"

_At school_

"Why didn't you come with us? And how come Noin dropped you off" Quatre asked before their first class.

"I decided to skip school, but Noin had that last wind"

"She chased you" Trowa said.

"Yeah! And I couldn't believe when she cleared that fence and bush" Duo said glumly.

"She beat you up" Heero said looking at Duo bruised and butchered.

"With a spatula" Duo said.

"A Spatula?" Wufei asked amazed at the damage down by a mere kitchen thing.

"CLASS BACK TO ORDER" A familiar voice emanated from outside the classroom door, as the students scrambled into their seats at the sharpness of the voice.

"Oh-no" Duo said. Trowa just looked down, Wufei harrumphed, and Heero smacked his forehead thinking about the poor classmates, Quatre was…well…shocked, as TEACHER Une came into the room, her militaristic strides were bad, but becoming the history teacher was even worse. Especially when the subject was boring, and you thought it was none of your business, she could make it your business. 

Raven: What will happen to the G-boys, what Lady Une will teach them in history?

Duo: She'll go on and start saying what a saint Trieze was and what would have happened if history had headed towards his direction. Same old hoo-hah.

Raven: Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Zero Vs Epyon

Raven: Thank you everyone for the WONDERFUL reviews, you made my day. Honestly, after being hit by the volleyball's ball, right in the head, it hurts, and now I would like to tell you something, I live in the lone corners of Asia and I have read comic STRIPS of Calvin and Hobbes in the Sunday newspaper, I just took the idea of Calvin hating school and put it as Duo hates school, nothing else. It is not A RIP OFF of Calvin and Hobbes. I am serious. But thank you again for all the reviews. And to show my thanks, I dedicate this chapter to the reviewer's; after all you had to waste a little time of your internet hours to review. (/ (_~)

Chapter two

Zero Vs Epyon: again

"CLASS BACK TO ORDER NOW!" yelled TEACHER Une. She glared at the children making them get Goosebumps. And how she looked at the kids in the front row, one wrong move and it's their funeral.

"Now class today we will talk about one of history's famous leaders and the war of A.C 195, the most famous war yet" She said, while Heero gave a smug look "Can anyone name one leader?" it was like she was saying that wrong answer and you're dead.

"Well anyone?" she asked

One girl was brave enough to answer "Heero Yuy, the colonial leader"

"Yes and No" she said taking of her glasses. 

"Here we go again" Duo said glumly.

"History's most famous and clever leader was none other than his Excellency Trieze Khushrenada" Lady Une said rather dreamily. The pacifist/ romantic mode was on.

"Oh boy" Quatre said

"This is going to be a hell of a long class" Trowa said.

"Who the hell is Trieze" a student asked them. But somehow Lady Une heard him

"WHO IS MISTER TRIEZE, SHAME ON YOU, HIS EXCELLENCY TRIEZE WAS ONE OF THE MOST CLEVER PEOPLE AND IF HISTORY HAD RAN IN HIS DIRECTION, HE WOULD BE RULING THE WORLD" She screamed, then came the long lecture of mister Trieze and his accomplishments and all that, as Duo said, hoo-hah.

"Then there were those demented Gundams who defeated Mister Trieze in every turn, does anyone know about the Gundams" she said in a bored beyond all means tone.

"DO WE KNOW THW GUNDAMS, THEY WERE THE BEST" a girl from behind the class shouted. The G-boys smiled widely at this, they were famous, not Trieze.

"I LOVE DEATHSCYTHE," said one girl

"NO SANDROCK ROCKS" a boy said

'Hmm no Wing Zero' Heero thought annoyed as the kids in the class chattered on how one, or the other Gundam excluding Zero was the best

"HEAVYARMS THE THING, THE MACHINE GUNS ARE SO COOL" another replied

"NO! NO! NATAKU IS THE IN THING, THE DRAGON THINGY IS SO COOL" a GIRL said making Wufei go red.

"FOOLS! THE BEST IS…………………EPYON" a boy cried.

This made Heero indeed very angry.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU CHOOSE EPYON OVER WING ZERO, EPYON'S ZERO SYSTEM IS SO OLD THAT IT EVEN HAS TROUBLE DOING THE CROSSWORD PUZZLE. Heero ranted and went on "THAT STUPID MORON ZECHS MERQIUZE!! ARGG!!" he said and shot the wall,

"Well the pilot of Epyon is CERTAINLY better than the pilot of Wing Zero" He said

This flared up Heero as the other pilots backed off and tried to hold their snickers at the twitching Heero

"Are…you…saying…that…ZECHS…is…better…than THE PILOT OF WING????" Heero said clenching his gun.

"Yeah…and…"  

"AND WHAT? IF YOU LIKE ZECHS SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU GO AND DESTROY THE WORLD TO…ZECHS BETTER THAN ME??????? WHY YOU DEMENTED LITTLE RUGRAT!!!" Heero screamed and shot some birds outside. He ranted and raved about what a weak and mindless pilot Zechs was, while the other pilots tried to calm him down. After a few minutes he said

"Continue your lecture or else…Omae o korosu"

*stares*

This however did not have any effect on Lady Une, she just gave him detention. And he didn't get to see the principle.

Raven: Okay that was weird, I have no idea what possessed me right that.

Next episode of: 

What happens when you send Gundam Pilots to High school: BattleGround Cafeteria! So don't miss it.


	3. BattleGround cafeteria

Raven: Try to ignore the spelling mistakes in chapter2, I changed chapter1, somehow the idea of the aliens being OZ was funnier, which came to me when I got a revelation after being hit in the head; I got confused which one to write, the aliens Zogwargs or OZ, so now I changed the chapter, and the aliens are now OZ. Check out their uniform description. And while were giving notes, there is a competition question in the end of this fanfic, answers to be given in reviews.

Disclaimer:  And I don't own anything except my computer and website, do please check it out if all else fails.

What happens when you send Gundam Pilots to High School!

Chapter: BattleGround Cafeteria!

Raven: No NOT battle ground Antarctica!

"Man Heero, who would've known that the perfect soldier could end up in detention" Duo said snickering and his braid swinging behind him for which he was well known for throughout school.

"Who would've thought I'd become comrades with an idiot" Heero said in his usual monotone voice.

"It's a good thing you're out of bullets right now" Quatre said as he saw the Epyon obsessed boy not far of.

"Quatre, I could and will kill him anytime" Heero said giving the kid a death glare. "I'll kill him in basketball practice" Ah yes Heero the great was an excellent player and well known throughout school for it.

As they sat down in there usual corner a senior boy called out to Heero, who was sitting next to Duo.

"Hey Heero, how's your girlfriend HAHHAHHA" he said. Fro those of you who didn't understand what the guy meant by Heero's girlfriend, it was Duo!

Duo froze inches away from biting his burger. The next thing was unexpected, he whipped out a gun and pointed at the guy demanding an explanation he got up, but Heero just pulled on his braid to get him down.

"OH HEERO TO THE RESCUE, A MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN" He said. At this the rest of the pilots sat back and relaxed to watch the funeral of the guy. The senior kid kept laughing till tears came out, when he opened his eyes and tray smashed his face. And it went like

SPLAT, all the meat loaf and other stuff dripped down his shirt. He saw Heero standing up with Duo in progress to commence operation beat- that- guy- up.

"EAT SPAGHETTI" Duo shouted as he launched.  The guy thoroughly angry with the fact that a combo of meat loaf, cream puff, doughnut and spaghetti was streaming down his shirt, grabbed a nearby tray and aimed.

"HAHAHAHHA, LOOK EVERYONE IT'S A WALKING FOOD DISH" Duo shouted which made everyone laugh. "HAHAHA…WHOA" he said surprised as he ducked from a flying tray. He turned round to see that the tray was plastered onto Wufei's face.

"UH-OH" All the cafeteria kids, especially those from gym class said. Wufei was worse than scrooge; he made the kids in gym work like slaves. But this was unthinkable.

"KISAMAAA, YOU USU BAKA" Wufei said, picking up Quatre's cupcake and fired at the poor kid, the cupcake was followed by a real cup, glass, a tray, burger, a water cooler, chair, table and each getting worse by the minute. The war had begun. Heero took this perfect opportunity to beat the crap out of the poor Epyon obsessed kid.

"WHO'S THE BEST" Heero said punching the kid 

"Epyon" he said meekly

"WHO'S THE BEST" Heero said now giving the kid a nosebleed.

"OWww! Epyon" he replied, still loyal to Epyon

"WHY YOU STUBBORN LITTLE FREAK, I'LL ASK YOU AGAIN WHO'S THE BEST" Heero said kicking him in the……………..Ahem………..the sensitive area.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! THAT HURTS" he said in tears.

"You know he has a bad case of going to the bathroom after drinking" a classmate of the boy said.

"Now you tell me" Heero said halfway punching the kid again, well he still punched him and brought some water and stuffed it down his throat.

"Stop it" He said in a pathetic way.

"Huh! Zechs's fans are also weak and mindless like him" Heero said, he grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently and continued feeding him water and injuring him, while in the background, Wufei was attacking the poor bruised senior kid covered with all the food the world's known. He could pass out for a nice walking food dish, with Duo also torturing him. The other children in the cafeteria thought of this as a good opportunity to get back at their enemies and also followed the foot steps of Wufei, Heero and Duo. In easy words, the whole cafeteria was a place worse than the reign of terror in France in the 1770's or somewhere in that timeline.

"WHO IS THE BEST" Heero cried at the kid who was in a bad shape, nosebleed, injuries, broken arm was the damage till now. Plus he needed to go to the bathroom…………..real bad

"Okay…Okay…you win" he said crying and trying to hold the water in. (A/N he heh, please don't think that I'm that disgusting)

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU" Heero said singing. Still dropping water on him.

"WING ZERO IS THE BEST! NOW YOU HAPPY" he shouted in pain.

"That's music to my ears, and who's the best pilot" Heero said digging his nails into the boy's skin. And showing him the water bottle.

"AHHH! THE GREAT HEERO YUY HIMSELF, THE PERFECT SOLDIER, 01 himself! NOW YOU HAPPY" He shouted with extreme pain.

"Much better" Heero said giving a smile to the kid. A VERY evil smile. With that said he shoved the bottle into his hands, the kid freaked out and ran towards the bathroom.

AFTERMATH.

Wufei, Duo and Heero (again) were outside the principle's door.

"So Heero, what is the principle like" duo asked nervously

"Don't know, Lady Une just handed me the detention slip before leaving class" Heero said.

"I heard it's a weak Onna" Wufei said. Typical of him.

"Come in boys" came a very familiar voice, ridiculous to Wufei, annoying for Duo, but HORRIFYING FOR Heero.

"HEERRRROOOO" the principle shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Heero let out a scream like Duo when Trowa destroyed Deathscythe, and ran for all that was worth his life.

Raven: Okay. Let's have a little competition; the winner's name will appear in the next chapter credits. WHO WAS THE PRINCIPLE? Let's see how many people have the common sense to figure out this little question.

  
  
  



	4. Assault on Gboys

Raven: Thankies for the review, but read the story first to find out whether you were right or wrong about Relena being the principle. And a message for those of you who called me, with some respect, pretty names about Zechs being weak and mindless, that means you darkfox, you cant even take a joke, I think Zechs is cool, but Heero and Zechs were rivals in the TV series, so I thought of this, I have nothing against Zechs. Happy? Duo: Somehow I get a bad feeling that it will be something worse than this. Heero: It better not be Relena. Raven: Oh you just wait and see! This Fanfiction is dedicated to all G-boys fan out there.  
  
What happens when you send Gundam pilots to High school? Chap.4: Assault on G-Boys Wufei: Wait a minute! Wasn't this title originally called, assault on barge? Raven: Yeah but this is a fanfiction version. So buzz out.  
  
"Wait a minute that's not Relena" Duo said staring hard at the principle DRESSED as Relena. Heero had skedaddled out of there as fast as he could, probably hiding in Wing. "I never thought I'd ask this but, where's the real Relena?" Wufei asked the girl in front of him. "Relena, oh I beat the crap out of her and locked her in my locker" the girl said twirling the locker key in her hand. "Who the heck are you and why did you scare Heero?" Duo asked. "Me! Oh I'm a HUGE Heero fan and the only way to see him was this" She said grinning and taking of her wig. "Aheh! You do realize that the other fan girls will do the same thing, don't you" Duo said. He didn't mind being chased by girls but the injuries lasted forever. "Yeah! That's why I did it" she said. Just then there was a stampede outside with lots of screams, Quatre and Trowa came in all tired and slammed the door shut and locked it. "Save. (Puff) (Wheeze) yourselves" Quatre said in a grave tone. Then he fainted because of all the exhaustion. "What happened?" Wufei asked. "We went to this library, and all of a sudden all the girls chased us round. I slipped into the ventilator but Quatre had to run all round the school" Trowa said, not as tired as poor Quatre. "Who are you?" he asked. "Isis" She said. "How come the girls didn't get us in the cafeteria" Trowa asked. "We were to busy getting back at Relena" she said thinking of all the joyous thing her friends had did to her  
  
Flashback She had been in her office staring at a picture of Heero which was sickening. Her friends had come in from various hiding places and assaulted her. The best part was she managed to take all pictures of the G-boys and found out that they were in this HUGE academy. Luckily it takes Relena an hour to figure out who hit her head with a mallet. They had trouble fitting her in Isis's small cramped beyond all means locker. But it was fun. She should be pondering where she is. Flashback ends  
  
"LET US IN" the girls cried from outside. Quatre had woken up and without thinking was opening the door when Wufei stopped him. "Trowa check for any missions on that.ickh.laptop" Wufei said pointing towards Relena's fluorescent pink laptop. "Roger" he said and began furiously typing on his laptop. "Okay forgot about opening the door" one of the girls cried from outside. This command stunned all the boys inside. But Isis just smiled "WE'LL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN" She said, they all cheered and the boys got nervous inside. "Trowa" Wufei said "I'm working on it, I'm working it" He said. "Oh come on guys it's just harmless girls" Duo said They all looked at him. Then they stared at each other. And laughed out loud. "That was a good one Maxwell" Wufei said. "What did I do?" Duo said scratching his head. "Bingo, were on call" Trowa said. "What is it now?" "Were being called at colony L1 for briefing, we have to go there in our Gundams" He replied. He looked up from his laptop to see the rest already out the window, as he got up the door broke down. "AHHHHHHHHH LOOK ITS TROWA" one girl squealed. Trowa yelped and literally dived out the window. "Let's go" Quatre said as they loaded their Gundams. "Yeah! I wonder where Heero is though" Trowa said "Probably on L1" Duo said.  
  
Far away on colony L1 "Hehehe! This time we'll get them for good" a mysterious voice emanated from a mysterious person, looking out the window seeing the Gundams leave.  
  
  
  
Raven: HAHAHAHA! It was not Relena, I'm a genius, and nobody suspected the thought of a good way to get a Gundam pilot did you? HAHAHAHA. Okay. Competition No. Two. WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON? Surprise me; I know you guys might be tired of my competitions and everything. But still surprise me. 


	5. ROAD TRIP! to japan

Raven: After a long time I update, don't flame me, blame my brother, he formatted the computer, and all my G-wing stuff gone, even my website. Sniff, sniff! Anyway, results of the last competition will be delayed because this chapter is not related to it. It is about road trip. I know this fic is going a bit off track

IMPORTANT NOTE:      the thing about Chinese and Japanese not getting along well is......... well I don't know whether it is true or false, so no flame me about it. But in this fic, they are rivals. So again no flame me, I don't have anything against both ethnicities. And the flash back is also made up. And once again I would like to clear something up I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST ZECHS. And PUNCTUATION MARKS MATTER MOST.

'................' thoughts

What Happens When You Send Gundam Pilots

Chp5: ROAD TRIP to Japan???????????

The G-boys were halfway exiting the troposphere until...

"BEEP! BEEP!" Heero heard a sound and saw what all it was about.

"DAMN IT" he cried. He looked around in the comms to see whether the other pilots were having the same problem.

"Shit!" Trowa said in his ever-so calm voice

"NO NATAKU YOU MUST NOT FAIL ME!!!!!" Wufei shouted as he saw this problem.

[Everyone: Shut up!]

"Oh-no" Quatre said at the awaited problem.

They slowed down in the stratosphere and headed back towards earth, FAR away from the area which they dreaded.

"Why! What's wrong" Duo asked when the beeping started again. "Damn". After a little while...

"Low on fuel" they all said simultaneously.

"Well we have enough to get to another state at least" Trowa said.

"Yes! But where" Wufei asked. We're currently leaving America" he was interrupted by Duo's sudden wails waving America goodbye. A little while later he continued...... 

"We have to go somewhere where we aren't known. Someplace isolated from the world"

"Heero, why don't you decide" Quatre said.

"Me?" Heero said a bit surprised.

"No! Cleopatra! Yes you, you ninny" Duo said irritated, his fuel was running damn low.

'Me!' Heero thought.

"We can go anywhere you like Heero! Anyplace you ever wanted to visit" Quatre said politely. Typical

'Any place I ever wanted to visit' Heero thought. These words rang in his ears. He didn't even notice that the ground was getting nearer and he was gonna crash.

"HHEERROO" Duo shouted. "DECIDE ALREADY!"

'Anywhere I want to' Heero thought to himself and started to smile like a kid that he never was.

"YUY DECIDE ALREADY" Duo shouted

"HEY THAT'S MY LINE!" Wufei wailed

"OH TOO BAD I SAID IT FIRST" Duo shouted back.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK" Wufei shouted and assaulted Deathscythe. They both were fighting in mid air, fuel running low, ground getting nearer and Heero still amazed at his opportunity.

"OH WELL THERE WONT BE AN OPPORTUNITY IF WE CRASH AND BECOME MILLIONS OF ATOMIC PARTICLES" Duo shouted to the author.

"Be quiet" I said. "And stick to the plot"

"Were going to Japan" he said smiling a little.

"Nani?" Trowa and Wufei asked.

"We are going to Japan" Heero said.

"Hey Heero! How come you're so eager about going to Japan" Duo asked

"Because he's a Japanese you dolt" Trowa said.

"Oh" 

"Ara Mai Kami" Quatre said at Duo's lack of information. [I think it means: Oh my God!] 

**_The road trip_**

****

The G-boys had once again hit the road. Luckily for their convenience, OZ had its bases set up almost everywhere. So they had no trouble blowing up their base, once again the famous Gundams had made it into the news. And they borrowed a jeep from then, surely OZ wouldn't mind would it. They had hidden the Gundams in Quatre's underground Hideout [or whatever it was in what desert] as they were passing by. The damages done to Deathscythe and Nataku were being repaired by Howard and the others.

Besides OZ explained in three words is: Dead Men Walking. [Something I picked up from the greenmile].

"How much further?" Trowa asked tired while an active American was singing Just communication at the top of his lungs. 

"About a few miles more" Wufei replied from his location.

"I don't mind him singing but the lyrics are way to damn mushy" Heero said crouched up apparently because the ceiling of the jeep was too low. Trowa however was not complaining. Quatre was reading a book, Wufei transfixed at the scenario and we all know what Duo was doing 

[A/N: I read the English translation of just communication and rhythm emotion, and they were a bit mushy, punctuation marks and comma's matter a lot. My teacher is a bad influence on me]

Duo kept on singing and Heero kept on getting annoyed with the lyrics and decided to busy himself with mental notes

'Mental Note: 1) Thank following people Heero Yuy style, A) OZ for letting them take their cramped jeep, B) Duo, for bugging you to death,' The Zero system was taking over as his thanking list got worse by the minute, 'Kill Relena, no use putting it off any longer' Heero thought and he eased a bit letting Zero take over. A bit.

[Thank you's Heero Yuy style, you don't wanna know what he did] 

. Trowa kept uncomplaining, Quatre reading, Wufei staring into the abyss of the outside world.

Duo had switched onto Rhythm Emotion. This was all Heero could take. To give his braided friend a fright, he had awaited this moment for a long time.

"Trowa drive" Heero said dragging him into his seat. He took out his laptop and a self detonation device.

"Here Duo! I want you to watch a little show I made using a number of useful software's" Heero said gleefully. This amazed Duo but anything to get rid of his boredom. 

Heero held the self-detonation device in one hand behind his back.

"What did you make, something creative I hope" Duo said suspiciously. Trowa had stopped driving and the rest joined to see what Heero was about to do.

He turned on the laptop and what they saw was the hanger in which their Gundams were. Duo caught a glimpse of the detonation device.

"Hey! What are you exactly gonna do" Duo asked fearing the worst.

"You'll see" he said now grinning.

"Ready Heero" Howard said appearing on the screen. He saw Duo going pale and said "Hey Duo enjoy the show".

 At that precise moment Heero pressed the self detonation device and Deathscythe's sleek, smart, shiny, black wings exploded and fell off.

"Thank You for annoying the hell out of me" Heero said, cutting from his mental note to thank Duo.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Duo exploded.......................UH I MEAN shouted, yeah shouted. [I know I got a bit toooo absorbed in the story myself].

 Wufei, Trowa and Quatre saw something on the screen which Duo didn't bother to notice, and started laughing. They laughed and laughed till their stomachs hurt and tears brimmed in their eyes. Duo was paralyzed. 

"D...D...D...D...D...D...D...D...D...D...D...D...D...D...D...D...D...D..D...D...D...D...D...D...D...D...D...D...D...D" Duo stuttered. 

"It's called Deathscythe" Heero said amused.

"OH SHUT UP, IM TRYING TO MAKE A SCENE HERE" Duo shouted, and went back stuttering.

The rest of the journey was pleasant with Duo demoralized and down, but he was plotting. Oh Yes he was plotting big Revenge.

"Well here we are, Hiroshima" Heero said brightly. Wufei gulped, and wondered if Duo had any junk food with him. That old man incident still lived in him.

'That prank Heero played must have must have killed him' Wufei thought as he decided to turn and see how the pilot of the EX- Deathscythe was doing.

'Well he certainly looks dead' Wufei said. 

More than dead, Duo was white, his eye twitching and hand also restraining from chocking the life out of Heero. And he was pouting with expertise as they entered the great advanced city of Hiroshima.

Raven: UH-OH bad choice Heero, you'll find as much fan girls there as in America, 

*Heero still amazed thinking about going anywhere*.

Raven: UHHHHHHHHh didn't you have a little thank you list to finish.

Heero [comes back to reality, and holds up what looks like a self-detonation switch and presses it]: Yup! Just blew up an OZ carrier and still thinking of the worst possible way to kill Relena.

Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, DEATHSCYTHE! HOW COULD YOU

OKAY! Next chapter, what fate does Hiroshima hold for our G-boys? Which school will they enroll in? Will the results be same as before?  Why did the other's laugh at the demise of Deathscythe? Will Duo ever recover? Will Heero ever finish his Thank-you list? Will I ever get over the fact that I got an A in arts instead of an A+? 

Answer to that question: THIS IS INJUSTICE 101%.

Duo: You do know that your gonna have to answer all these questions.

Raven [happy to grave expression]: I...Know, -_-*                   


	6. Night Lights And Pillow Fights

Raven: Don't mind if this chapter is short. 

Duo [still plotting revenge]

Heero: Should I be intimidated?

Raven: Shouldn't you be finishing your thank you list?

**What Happens When You Send Gundam Pilots To School**

**Chapter 6: Night Lights And Pillow Fights**

"Injustice we have to go high school" 

"Well be thankful that it's an all boy's school" Heero said.  Surly enough, the boys had enrolled in an all boy's school this time to avoid future stalkers. 

"Well here we are Shin Kidousenki Academy" Trowa announced.

"One problem, we don't under stand Japanese" Quatre stated.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" The rest said.

"Heero? You do know Japanese don't you" Duo asked

"Hnn" was his usual reply.

"Hnn what?" Quatre replied getting annoyed.

"Yes I do know Japanese, and I'll translate if you pay me" Heero said with a grin

"What's the deal?"

"If you give me 30 dollars per hour I'll translate" Heero replied.

"Yuy! Why do you need that money?" Wufei asked.

"I have to pay for my internet hours!" he said glumly.

"You're a hacker aren't you! Why don't you hack into Relena's bank account" Duo said.

Silence follows

"Maxwell! You do have a brain" Wufei said amazed.

SKA: all boys' school.

A woman on the counter chattered with Heero in Japanese while the others stood beside him feeling uneasy as students passed them.

"Remind me again why we are here?" Duo asked for the sake of conversation.

"Heero suggested this place" Trowa said.

"And who in the right mind gave him that permission?" Wufei asked

They all turned round and said "QUATRE!" The blond Arabian sheepishly smiled.

"Heads up! We've got our rooms" Heero said.

"Oh Goody!" Duo said unenthusiastically.

 "At the risk of us separating I managed to get us into one room" Heero said.

"Thank god" Quatre said. He didn't want to get stuck with some Japanese kid.

"Let's go" Trowa said grabbing Quatre by the collar. He received to many looks from the other guys. That was enough for the day.

************************************

"Well here we are" Duo said opening the door. Inside, there was a lovely four post bed, a sofa, and mattresses for extra people.

"Sweet mother of Venus" Duo said in awe, then quickly running over to an object "Hail to the great wide screen TV" he said bowing.

"Is this a dorm room, or a hotel room?" Quatre asked. Heero and Trowa just shrugged and simultaneously landed on the soft bed. The cushioning was very soft so they sank in.

Wufei crossed legged sat on the sofa and was reading a book of Japanese pronouns, while Duo flipped through the channels.

"Aww! This stuff is in Japanese" The American whined

"Duo be grateful there is a TV at all" Heero said irritated.

"Heero! Take us on a tour" Quatre said

"What do I look like your guide?" He said.

"I'll pay you" with that said Heero jumped and forced everyone out.

***************************

"Heero! Did you get your name from this place" Duo asked while in their jeep they had again "borrowed".

"What makes you say that" he asked

"Well Hiroshima is pronounced as HEERO-shima right" 

"Wrong! Its Hee-rosh-ima" 

"That's what I said" Duo said

"Duo!" Trowa said menacingly "Shut up" 

"What's wrong with you" Heero asked.

Trowa looked round and stared at Heero as if he had gone mad. He was currently….well…cramped, in a jeep whose ceiling was too low, and was hunched up like a tiger ready to attack its prey.

"You didn't complain during the road trip" Quatre said

"I'm not always a patient person" He growled.

***********************

They stopped at various shops and Duo was attracted to a shop with night lights like a child to a candle. He brought various night lights for all the pilots. A pickachu night light for himself, for Wufei an owl night light, Quatre got palm trees, Trowa had Hello kitty, and Heero selected his own, a sonic the hedgehog night light. They went to street where chickens and other food items were sold. Heero and the other got out and somehow Wufei got separated and ended up in a fight with an old lady selling chickens. 

"KISAMA! I don't want a chicken" Wufei shouted, the lady just picked the chicken and took out a butcher knife ready to kill it.

"NO! NO! YOU ONNA SPARE THE CHICKEN" Wufei shouted. Then he made a futile attempt at saying Japanese "Watashi (1) no wanting chicky" 

Heero arrived in the nick of time and dragged him away. Duo laughing like a maniac and finally chocking on his pop corn.

********************

"YAWWWWWNNNNNNN! Time for some shut eye" Duo said turning on his night light. Wufei was out on a stroll with Heero to make sure he stays out of trouble.

"Duo turn that infernal thing off" Trowa said hiding his head under a pillow.

"Make me" Duo said and met an unexpected fiend.

PWAP!! Duo is sent flying on the ground and lands on Quatre who yelps. Trowa laughs hysterically while Duo picks his pillow and says "Trowa!"

"Yeah Du-'WHAP'" He staggers back and falls. Grabbing his pillow he launches onto  Duo letting out an uncivilized war cry, Quatre hides under the bed and goes to sleep.

Meanwhile the two pilots were outside walking and passing their room window when they heard Duo say "Take this you silent dickhead" CRASH! 

"Coming at ya Shinicrappy" WHAP!! CRACK!!

Outside Wufei turns to Heero 

"Should we take a look?"

"Hnn! Bring along some tranquilizer guns as well"

"Amazing nobody woke up yet"

"We Japanese sleep soundly" Heero said grinning.

"Kiss my ass you pussy!" WHIP!! CRASH!! WHAP!!

Wufei nearly tripped in surprise, "Did Trowa call Duo…..a pussy??!!!"

"Hnn"

"STAY STILL" WHIP!!! CRACK

"Cheap shot Trowa! EAT PILOW" *PWHAP!! WHIP!!!CRASH*

"HIIIYAAA" Duo yells as he jumps from the dresser, pillow raised onto Trowa, who in turn raises his for self defense. He grabs Duo's collar and tosses him across the room hitting the wall then on to the bed. Duo lands and grabs a pillow. Trowa launches himself on to Duo who gets out off the way making Trowa hit the wall. Duo assaults by raising two pillows and whacking Trowa on the head. Trowa gets up and Duo lands onto the floor. 

"You're go'in down" Trowa said viciously.

"Ladies first" Duo said 

"Dogs to follow" and with that said he launches his missile, Duo 'meeps' and ducks. Getting up he laughs at Trowa who has become transfixed. Duo turns around and yelps. We see that Wufei is in the door way with a pillow mark on his face. 

"KISAMAAA-------"

"SNOREEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Wufei blinks, "Who said that?" he asked.

Looking under the bed, he sees Quatre curled up and sleeping as well as snoring.

"Where was I? oh yeah! KISAMAAA" he grabs the pillow and tackles Trowa beating the living day lights out of him. Trowa has enough and throws him off and beats him up. Duo gets bored of being left out, he taps the shoulder of  both busy pilots who turn round to look at him "WHAT?" they shout in unison.

PWHAP

Both Wufei and Trowa are sent flying back. Looking at each other and then at Duo and hit him. Quatre comes out meanwhile and stares at the pilots with Heero who stares as if he is seeing TV. 

"OHH PICKACHU!!" Quatre says staring at the night light. He decides to put on his as well. He puts on every pilots night light on.

"HELP" Duo cries looking at Heero, who just ignores. To him, he was still watching TV. Quatre amazed by night lights, keeps on looking at it.

After a while they get bored and grab a pillow, move over to Trowa who is holding Duo by the braid and Wufei whacking his head with a pillow. Quatre taps on Trowa's shoulder and Heero on Wufei's.

"Wha! ~WHACK~" both Wufei and Trowa are sent flying across the room, Duo falls with little pickachu's swirling around his head.

******************

The G-boys are in the principle's office looking like CRAP. Trowa's neck collar is torn off, Wufei's hairs are coming out of his tight ponytail, Quatre's bangs sticking out at odd angles, his purple vest torn off lying in pieces in his room, Heero's hair are even more messier than before (if that's possible), his pant leg had a slit in it. And mostly chewed up.

Duo's hair are miracously okay, but his priest collar torn off, the black shirt is massacred and now is wearing only the white one. The principle had barged into their room yelling obscenities in Japanese and with the night lights on, it was an embarrassing sight.

The principle had given them detention for violating school rules. Neither Duo nor the others understood what he was saying as he was in a heck of a bad mood. Heero however was turning crimson red. They were just glad to go back to sleep. Silence follows in the battered up dorm room, only to be broken by Quatre

"Hey guys! Whose gonna pay for this room and damages?" he asked.

"You are" they all said simultaneously.

"WHAT!!???" he shouted.

"[Groan] Put a sock in it Quatre" Duo said taking off his sock and stuffing it into Quatre's mouth. He turns green and rushes towards the bathroom.

(1) Watashi: means I.

Raven: Well hoped you liked this chapter, I got into a pillow fight with my sister so that's when I got the idea for this chapter.  Anyway, **_What should the punishment_ be. Can anyone tell me some useful Japanese words for the next fic? Send your suggestions.**

Duo[ whispers to the guys who grin]

The guys still looking like crap (and blushing due to the night lights) come behind armed with pillows. "CHARGEEE"

Raven [running away from pillow bombardment] : REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Strategic Warfare

Raven: He! He! G-boys in detention! Anyway sorry people for the LATE update, I thought that people have lost interest in this fic, and I had a writer's block and oh well.

Thank you Lizzard for waking me up to get back to this fic and everyone else who kept reviewing.

What Happens When Gundam Pilots Go To School.

Chapter 7: Strategic Warfare

Next day in the academy, five glum students made their way to the detention room, or at least they were when they got into a fight with the cook who kept saying obscenities in Japanese and chased them out with a steaming spatula 

"Man! I can't believe were in detention, and also with a guys saying Japanese, and I don't' have any idea what he's saying" Duo thought. He looked over to the other pilots, three of them at least, who had blank faces. When the teacher had walked out Heero translated everything to them. Duo opened his books and they were also in Japanese. He could very well understand that this was chemistry due to the fact that their were different chemicals in front of them.

Quatre looked over to Duo who was getting red with rage. 

'That stupid kamikaze moron had to choose this place' Duo thought as wrinkles appeared on his forehead. 

'This isn't good' he thought. Heero looked over to him and saw Duo. 

'Maybe coming here wasn't a good idea, or maybe he didn't get breakfast' Heero thought to himself. When nobody was looking at them, well there was nobody but them and the Teacher was out. Looking over again to Duo who was on the verge of exploding he whispered

"We need a plan" 

This was like heaven to the others when they heard him say this, especially Duo.

"Well how do you come up with a plan" Duo said through gritted teeth.

"Well, you think real hard and…" 

"THINK! Never mind" he said getting back to his work and left the plotting to the others.

 "The Teach is out for the moment but I'll reckon he'll be back" Heero said to the other. 

"What we need is a…" 

"DIVERSION!!" Duo said his eyes lighting up like candles. "I know a good diversion" 

His eyes on the chemicals and the teachers coffee cup.

"Oh no, I'll deal with the diversion, you guys try to get outta here" Heero said eyeing the window and his fingers fiddling with something in his pocket. Quatre noticed this.

"Oh no Heero you are not gonna use that detonation switch" he said warningly

"Oh let the boy have his fun Winner" Wufei said amused. This made Heero grin. 

"Okay, here's the plan, Duo stands by that door and make sure the coast is clear, Trowa you're an acrobat right? Jump down that window now and book us a car, I'll deal with the diversion, the rest of us when the detonation switch blows we'll get outta here through the kitchen window, okay? Okay!" he said without the approval of the others and set to work; he took out from his pocket what looked like mini dynamite bounded with lots of others as well. Duo standing near the door yawned and turned to see what Heero was doing abandoning his post; he saw that he was using those fake dynamites which he had replaced with the original ones. Sensing danger, he just whistled and ignored it. A little while later they were all back in their seat except Trowa who had left. The teacher came back and seemed to have not noticed Trowa's sudden disappearance. Heero tried to contain his grin

'Those dynamites are gonna go off pretty soon' He thought, ten minutes passed, nothing happened. Then he heard a PZZZZZZZZ. 

"Hey Yuy!" Wufei whispered "That boom is scheduled to go off for today isn't it?" Heero said nothing but was puzzled, why they hadn't gone of. Then he looked towards Duo who was wearing that im-innocent-and-didn't-do-anything-look. Heero flared up, Duo seeing this smiled and executed his own diversion. Quietly taking off the chemicals from the rack one-by-one he started mixing stuff; the teacher was eyeing them suspiciously, but shrugged and went on reading that interesting newspaper. Then the PZZZZZZZ started again, the teacher felt this and saw that there were dynamites under his chair, screaming and running out of the class, Duo added the final chemical and started stirring, the class was now engulfed in light smoke

"DUO COME ON LET'S GO" Heero shouted at the American who was still stirring with glee, he got up and was at the exit when lots of teachers cornered them; just then a loud sound came from behind them.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The G-boys ran out of the room during that confusion, they ran and ran until they reached the kitchen, making sure that the cook was out of sight, Heero went inside just to be grabbed by the collar and chucked out, Duo knocked the cook off balance as he tripped on his laces, which were untied. Quatre picked Duo up and Wufei and the cook were having a tug-of-war with Heero, who was trying to squirming to free himself. Finally, having his shirt ripped the four of them ran out of the kitchen with Duo picking up the plate of spaghetti when going out. There they saw Trowa in a nice air conditioned Honda Civic. Listening to Two-Mix's Just communication. 

"DRIVE!!" Heero yelled in Trowa's ear who jerked out of his dream world and into reality. 

"Where too?" Trowa asked.

"The gundams" Heero said.

"Amen to that" they all said.

_Later……_

"Ahhhhhhhh! Good old Gundam" Duo said making himself comfortable in his seat.

"Destination…"

"Back to the mansion" Quatre said cutting off Heero. "And no, I will never give a choice about where to go"

"Amen to that also" The rest chanted. 

_Back at the mansion…_

"Home sweet home" Duo said as he stepped back into the mansion, getting a bit emotional he started kissing the floor.

"Duo please, they are clean" Quatre said looking down at the braided pilots and trying to pull him away. 

Wufei settled back into his beloved chair, Trowa looked out the window, Heero rushed upstairs to greet his weapons arsenal hidden behind his closet. 

"Well at least Zechs and Noin have gotten rid of him now" Trowa said squinting a look back at the braided pilot. Just then something caught his eye outside. 

"Yeah well I for one knew we are cursed and are stuck with the demon named "Maxwell"" Wufei replied to Trowa with his eyes closed. 

_Elsewhere_

"He-he he, we have located the target, moving in on the objective" A figure in the shadows said to the walkie talkie. 

"Very-well" said a voice on the other end "Commence operation"

_Back at the mansion._

Duo was now lying on the sofa with Quatre on the other end. Wufei was now doing some bizarre act of standing on his head, Heero still not out of his room. Trowa continued to watch out the window, his eyes trying to make out who was in the shadows. 

After a while of silence Duo spoke up "Does anyone hear those rumbling sounds"

"Must be your stomach" Wufei said.

"Nah! I just ate now!" Duo said. Now the rumbling sounds came again, this time even Wufei heard it. Trowa started grinning and went out the back door. As soon as he was out, the door burst open.

"AIEEEEEEEEE THERE THEY ARE THE CUTE BISHOUNENS" A red haired girl screamed at the direction of the boys. The door broke and revealed thousands of fan girls holding walkie talkies in black clothing (to go unnoticed in the shadows) 

"DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" cried his fan girls

"QUATREEEEEEEEEEEEE" cried his fan girls

"WUFEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" cried yet again his fan girls. Wufei fell off his head and cried "ONNAS"

"TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" cried his need-help-friends.

The stampede of girls came in and surrounded the boys. They even went to fetch Heero out of his arsenal. Boy was he surprised. All in all, the G-boys were ambushed by fan girls. Save Trowa for the matter that was back in the Honda Civic reading a Manga and listening to Two-Mix again.

THE END!! 

Raven: Okay I know this was a pathetic chapter, due to that fact I'm currently depressed after reading Harry Potter 5. Im angry with J.K Rowling for killing Sirius. I'm just relieved that this fic is over. Sorry if it's lousy!

J.A: Not yet it isn't! 

Raven: NANI??!!! 

J.A: What happened to Duo's gundam? 

Duo: Yeah! WHat happened to it is something i would like ot know as well! *runs off to see Deathscythe* 

Raven: Oh yeah! The Epilogue, read on……..

**The Almost forgotten epilogue **

****

After what seemed like endless hours of signing auto graphs taking pictures and receiving kiss and hugs, the G-boys finally managed to get some rest. Trowa had seemed to have underestimated the knowledge of girls and therefore was also dragged out of the car after Duo had blurted out his hiding place to the girls getting a few moments of freedom. They were all seated in the living room on separate couches and were moaning because of their aching hands and legs. (From signing autographs and running) 

Duo had managed to walk towards Deathscythe, remembering what Heero had done to Deathscythe's batty wings, anger flared up inside him, he had a revenge that was unfinished, and he would not rest until it was done. Going back to Heero's room he opened his closet and started at the keypad that was waiting for a password.

"Hmmm! If I were Heero, what would I keep as a password" Duo mused, he entered the words 'I hate Relena' 

/ACCESS DENIED/

"Okay, how's this" Duo said entering another password "Duo is a baka'

/ACCESS DENIED/

"Grrr, stupid password" Duo said yet again typing 'Wing Zero rocks'

/ACCESS DENIED/

"Aw man!" Duo whined, and then he typed "spandex space"

/ACCESS DENIED/

 Then again he typed in "suicide"

/ACCESS DENIED/

Duo almost gave up, but his eyes rested on the fifth edition of Harry Potter resting on top of Heero's bed, then he typed "Bellatrix must be killed"

/ACCESS APPROVED: WELCOME TO WEAPONS ARSENAL/

Grinning gleefully he stepped in, on the right he saw a notepad which read 'thank you list' and the other which said 'Important missions' attracted by the title, Duo opened to see this:

Mission: Operation Avada Kadevra! 

 Mission briefing: Punish J.K Rowling for killing Sirius Black! Kill Kreacher for snitching on the Order, curse Umbridge.

Duo shut the book up and proceeded to find himself some C4's. 

_Living room_

"Hey Wufei, have you seen where Duo is" Quatre asked tiredly from his place at the couch.

"No that baka full of energy was roaming around like a zombie" Wufei grunted.

"Man where he gets his energy from, I feel like an old man" Quatre remarked. Duo comes sprinting in the living room and exiting it from the other door. Trowa having witnessed this said

"Must be on sugar high, again" 

"Hnn" Heero grunted from beneath his cushion. After a while of lovely silence came a loud 

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

The pilots 01,03,04,05 did not become alert but on the contrary got up groaning and muttering curses, groggily they all went towards the hanger at snail pace. 

"He-he –he –he, revenge is sweet isn't it Heero" Duo said as he started at the gape jawed Japanese pilot who was staring at the rubble of his Gundam.

The others weren't laughing but they just backed away from the heat radiating Heero who was reaching from boiling point to exploding point. Except Duo all of them did not find this funny at all. Wanna know why? When Heero had shown to Duo that he had blown up his Gundam, the other G-boys saw Howard holding a little, teensy weensy sign that said "It's a hoax" Duo had not seen it, because that was the main idea, making him believe it was real. The baka didn't even notice that his Gundam was fine while coming back and didn't even see it now until……..

"Uhh Duo, did you notice something about Deathscythe?" Quatre asked

"HAHAHAHH!!! Uh No" Duo said with tears in his eyes as he was still laughing evilly. 

"You Idiot" Wufei said calmly "Deathscythe's wings are still on" 

As this was said, nobody moved, Duo had become somewhat paralyzed after hearing this news. He went in circles round the Gundam to make sure what he heard was true, after confirming that Deathscythe was perfectly fine; Duo felt a strong sense of danger while standing there.

"Uh Heero, don't think it the wrong way pal, it was an accident" Duo said trying to make up a last minute excuse. But it was too late. The other backed away more, suddenly filled with unknown energy from somewhere, Heero launched himself after Duo with an uncivilized war cry, chasing him throughout the mansion. 

"Oh well, it was nice knowing him" The three said and headed back towards the mansion to rest some more.

THE END!!! FOR REAL


End file.
